You're Beautiful
by Greyhawk750
Summary: Post Chandler/Kathy break-up. One-shot.


Author's Note: This is after Chandler and Kathy broke up

It was a few weeks since Chandler and Kathy's fight, and nobody has seen or heard from her since. Chandler blamed himself for the whole fiasco and lamented that if he didn't accuse her of cheating on him, then she wouldn't have. Everybody tried to help him snap out of it, but he just chose to wallow in self-pity and misery.

It was the next day, as Joey defiantly barged into Chandler's room and announced 'Ok that's it. We're getting you out of here', as he pulled the blanket off him and tossed it on the floor.

'Leave me alone', Chandler angrily shot back and pulled the sheet over his head and closed his eyes

'Don't make me kick your ass', Joey warned

'Joey, please just leave me alone' Chandler said, as he turned around, facing the wall

'No I will NOT just leave you alone. You got to snap out of this. I know how you're feeling, pal. I really do. But this isn't working. You have GOT to get on with your life'

Chandler didn't answer

'You have 5 minutes to get dressed', Joey said as he left the room and shut the door behind him

5 minutes had passed and still no sign of Chandler. Joey marched to the door and pounded on it and said 'I'm not kidding, Chandler'

A few moments later, and Chandler emerges, fully dressed. He proceeds for the barcalounger and just plops down and grabs the remote control and turns the TV on

'No', Joey angrily informed as he snatched the remote from his hand and turned the TV off. 'We're going out. Get your jacket'

He tossed Chandler his jacket. He sat there for a few moments, then silently got up, and put on the jacket.

'Ok that's better', Joey said as he grabbed the apartment keys

'Where are we going', Chandler finally spoke as Joey closed and locked the door behind them.

'We're meeting everybody else for breakfast', he replied as they walked down the stairwell to the streets.

The air was cool and brisk as they walked to a local diner 5 blocks away, neither one speaking a word.

'What can I git ya', a middle-aged waitress wearing a blue apron said, as she showed them to a booth.

'Just some menus and coffee, please' Joey replied

The waitress returns with the menus and fills their cups with coffee, just as Rachel and Ross arrive, with Phoebe and Monica arriving a few minutes later.

'How are you holding up', Monica asked as she took a seat across from them

Chandler just lazily stirred his coffee and shrugged

They were never used to seeing Chandler act so alone and distance and didn't know what they could do to help him

'There are other fish in the sea', Phoebe commented as everybody looked at her

'What? Just because I'm a vegetarian doesn't mean I can't appreciate the saying' she replied

Chandler didn't respond, and still kept stirring the cup, lost in his own thoughts

Monica finally had enough and took the spoon from him and said 'I think the sugar has already dissolved by now'

'So who' ready to order', Rachel asked as she signaled the waitress

The waitress takes their orders and turns to Chandler and asked 'What about you, hun'?

He shook his head and wordlessly handed her the menu

'He'll have pancakes' Rachel offered as she made a note on her pad and went back to the kitchen

They all eat and Chandler announced that he is going for a walk

'Want us to go with you', Phoebe offered

'Nah, I'll be ok. I just need to be alone for a while', he replied as the waitress returned with the check

They all said goodbye as Joey turned to Chandler and said 'You have my cell phone number, right'?

Chandler nodded

'Call me if you need somebody' he offered

He nodded and said he would and with that, he was gone

He decided to head to Times Square and went to the subway and purchased a token.

He proceeded to the stairwell that lead to the platform, with crowds of people heading every which direction.

He arrived at the platform, and read some of the billboards advertising shows on Broadway, as a faint rumble could be heard, gradually getting louder as the subway pulled into the station.

He waited until people got off the train, before boarding and taking a seat near the exit

_My life is brilliant.  
>My love is pure.<br>I saw an angel.  
>Of that I'm sure.<em>

As he was looking around, as the subway lurched forward, rolling out of the station he could have sworn he saw Kathy. She and Chandler made eye contact as she smiled towards him, as her arms were tightly wrapped around Nick.

_She smiled at me on the subway.  
>She was with another man.<br>But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
>'Cause I've got a plan.<em>

Should he go and speak to her? Should he not? Those questions raced around in his head, as he tried to decide what he needed to do

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
>You're beautiful, it's true.<br>I saw your face in a crowded place,  
>And I don't know what to do,<br>'Cause I'll never be with you._

He opted to approach her, but the subway train was packed elbow-to-elbow, and he couldn't make his way over to her, as she was on the exact opposite of the train.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
>As we walked on by.<br>She could see from my face that I was flying high  
>And I don't think that I'll see her again,<br>But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

'Kathy. Kathy' Chandler called out, but she couldn't hear him over the sound of the train and the chatter of the other passengers.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
>You're beautiful, it's true.<br>I saw your face in a crowded place,  
>And I don't know what to do,<br>'Cause I'll never be with you._

He knew that he just had to see her and speak with her, and decided to wait until the train pulled into the next station, and wait for some of the crowd to dissipate so he could walk up and talk with her.

Eventually the train arrived at the next station, and she and Nick remained on the train as other people were getting off and new passengers were getting on and when he finally approached, he saw the seats were already occupied by somebody else and he made it to the exit, right as the doors closed and the train began rolling away, and as the train left, all he could do is watch with tears as Kathy disappeared into a crowd, on the platform.

He simply sat back down and buried his head into his hands

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
>You're beautiful, it's true.<br>There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
>When she thought up that I should be with you.<br>But it's time to face the truth,  
>I will never be with you.<br>_  
>That was the last time he ever saw her again <p>


End file.
